Family Ties
by ReneeLouvier
Summary: This is about Uncle Chuck, and his past love. Final revision cleaned up somewhat.


Family Ties

Legalities: I wish I owned SatAM…. but I don't. And please don't steal this fan-fic---I will get really pissed off---I put

good hard work into this.

Quickie Info: This fan-fiction is going where (to my knowledge…) no fan-fiction has gone before- using Uncle Chuck

as the focus point! Yeahhh! Ok…Chuck is my favorite character other than Antoine….yeah; Ant's my favorite character as well! So enjoy my story!

Rating: R-Some violence, a quick sex scene, and some major violence…really major violence.

As I poked my head outside the cave, I thought I smelled something…sweet. I pulled out my binoculars and looked

where I thought it was coming from. It was éclairs…a coyote and a rabbit were about to sit down beside a small pond; and thatyoung coyote had a plate stacked at least eight or ten deep! Hmm…I could creep through the bushes and get

one…with so many on that plate-I don't think they'll miss one. I crept up to the pond, and making sure no one saw me-I stuck my hand out and placed it on the sweet, sweet prize!

"Sacre bleu cheese! Y-You thief!" Shoot! They saw me! I grabbed a mushy handful of the éclair-and before I ran-I took a glance at the coyote. He was jumping around, and shouting. "Sonique! Sally! Zee thief! Zee thief is getting away!"

This was too much. I turned tail, and ran as quick as I could away from there. But I was not fast enough. Something practically flew in front of me and grabbed me from behind-I howled as it dragged me into the opening. A young chipmunk/squirrel mix, then cam up to me and looked me over. I did the same towards her.

I remembered…from a long time ago…that her name-was-Sally! "S-Sally?" I croaked. Have I not used my voice for that long? My. I sound different. "You know me? You know my-my name?" Sally was starting to get emotional. A blue hedgehog then came forward and scoffed, "Hey Sal! Practically everyone knows your name! What's the difference?"

"She might be family, Sonic. She looks like me; or near to it. What is your name?"

I glanced down at my right hand. And I ate a small piece of pastry, never letting my eyes leave her. "Hmm…Gwen, Gwen Acorn. And your father's nickname for you was Bean." I then realized I still had my ring on. "And here-here is the signet ring of the House of Acorn." I dropped the ring at Sally's feet, and got up unsteadily. She stooped down and looked at the ring. Then she came up to me, and stared me straight in the eye.

"Auntie Gwen? Is that you? I thought that you had died or had been robotisized…Oh! Aunt Gwen! Aunt Gwen! I've found you!" Sally then pulled me to the ground and sobbed into my chest. I sat there not knowing what to do.

The coyote then came over and tapped Sally. She then stood up and brushed the dirt out of her fur. "I-I am so sorry, Aunt Gwen. I should not have been so-so rough with you. I am just overwhelmed…I need a nap-no-I need to talk with you. Please follow me. Then she started to walk briskly towards her hut.

"Am I to follow her?" I asked the yellow rabbit, who was walking beside me. "Yes'm. Ya should follow her. She knows where she's a-going."

I then flipped my hair out of my face, and the rabbit gasped. "Ya-You've got something wrong with your face! It's-It's been robotisized!"

Her horrified gaze traveled to my left arm-or where it should be at least-she then leaned forward and tapped the plastic cover that was over the stump of my left arm. "Should I put my arm back on? Would that be better?" I asked her.

Then proceeded to pull the cover off and place it in my mouth, I then yanked my left robotic arm out of the holder on my back and spun it onto the stump of my organic left arm, like a nut on the bolt.

Rotor, the large walrus, came over and stared at my arm. "Oh, man. I-I would really like to look at that arm. In my garage, if you don't mind." He looked at me with love in his eyes; he was shuffling his feet around on the ground, as well he seemed to be pretty embarrassed. "I think you lo-I-I mean I think I love you." Rotor stuttered then almost fainted, "Oh, oh I'm really sorry! I-I didn't mean for that to come out! Oh, shoot!" He looked down towards the ground, apparently blushing.

**(Long, uncomfortable, silence)**

"I'm much too old for you, Rotor." I said to him hoping he understood…but he didn't. "Hey, I'm 17 years old! I don't think that should be too old for you-or me!" Rotor then puffed out his chest, trying to look much, much older or stronger-I'm not sure which.

Uncle chuck then came out of the dining hall with Rosie, it was dinnertime; but no one had come to eat! Rosie then called out into the forest, "Children, dinner! Where are those kids, Charles? It's 6 pm, and their supper is getting cold!" Charles looked around towards the clearing and he saw them with me. "There they are, Rose! And they've found someone…hmm.

Rotor was acting silly in my opinion at least. I laughed at how he was acting, and I replied, "Rotor, oh, Rotor- how old do you think I am?" "Um, 16, 17, maybe uh, 18?" he replied, uneasily.

"Do you know Sir Charles?"

"Yes. He's Sonic's uncle, right?"

"Great! Do you happen to know how old he is then?"

"Um, 35, maybe 40?"

"Wonderful! You are a wonderful young man, Rotor. But, I am sad to say, I was-well I hope I still am- Sir Charles fiancée. I am 38 years old, Rotor. 20 years older than you - if I remember right. So I cannot go out with you. I am bequeathed to another. Again, I am truly sorry."

His expression changed from embarrassed love to absolute and utter horror. "Oh. My. God. I almost asked an old lady out on a date!" Rotor then fell quiet, he heard something rustle in the woods, and I saw Charles come out.

"Oh, my. Charles!" I had looked to where he and Rosie were walking. Charles looked up when he heard my voice, floating above and over the thin trees, which were surrounding the clearing. He recognized my voice at once, and without thinking-ran towards the sweet voice he so longed for…

"Gwen? Gwen! Oh, my darling! My wonderful-Oh, ho! I have missed you so!" But he stopped short, and stared at my arm, my robotisized arm. "Oh, my…what happened to you? Gwen?"

I watched him reach forward and grasp my hands. I am astonished at what _I_ saw-He was robotisized from head to toe.

"Charles? What's happened to you?"

He reaches and places his hand delicately on my cheek as if to quiet me; and I lean forward about to-to- then before another thought can pass-Charles kisses me. We are amerced in a kiss-a kiss brought about by 10 years or more of separation- and well his nephew; Sonic, is about to bust wide open.

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY? Uncle Chuck, oh god! Do you even know this lady? You are- you have been robotisized!" Sonic came up and started to try to separate us and I picked him up and stared into his stormy face.

Then I just smiled and whacked him hard-on the bottom. I wagged my finger in his face, "You should learn to not shout at your elders, Maurice. That's very rude."

His eyes grew large, nobody but his Uncle Chuck knew his real name…so how did _she_ know his real name? I was then still, and looked down at his face, he then started to smooth his expression out.

Sally's face lit up…she knew who I was…. oh crap. She ran over and gave me a big hug while I tried to push her away….

"Chisholm Spectre! It's you isn't it!" I glared at her and hissed in her ear, "Sally! Oh, my! Julaya never told you did she? Ooh!"

I then sighed, extremely disgusted, and transformed, into my true form…

My body changed from a slightly larger form of Sally Acorn with a robotisized arm and a partially robotisized face; into a tall, blackish-purple hedgehog. The robot arm and ½ robotisized face remained…they could not be removed with magic.

I wore purple calf-height boots, a long trench coat of the same color, and a headband with a deep blue gem set into it.

Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, and Rotor all started to back away; they were terrified at the sight of me-and that I had transformed in front of them probably had something to do with it…

Sally was so happy to see me that she came and hugged me again; this time I returned the hug.

I did not feel right. 'Something's happening to me…. my head hurts…really bad…like a shooting pain right to the center of my brain…I still continued to hug Sally…hoping the pain will pass…'

Chisholm suddenly collapsed into Sally's arms, mumbling incoherently…Sally started to panic, "Chisholm? Chisholm! Are you alright? Please say something! What-What happened? Chisholm?"

My eyes were squeezed shut, as if in great pain, "Please, Sal-Sally; get me to my house…I need…I need…oh, no…no, Julian!" My eyes flew open, wild, blackened, and I started to claw at Sally's arms, shouting, "FREEDOM FIGHTERS! PRI-Sally! Help me! -PRIORITY ONE! -Please…I don't have…I'm losing control! Help-HEDGEHOG PRIORITY ONE! -Oh, my, GOD!"

I was sobbing uncontrollably, tearing blindly at the ground, crying out for help at them…I could not see anything it was blurred greatly…

Charles then realized, I really had no power…no control…over myself. He came up close to me and helped me to my feet, and then he walked me over to Rotor's garage. Here he strapped me into a chair, and without another word to me, he flipped the switch. I then saw a light come up and strike me in the face…Then the world went black.

**Family Ties-Part Two…**

"Chisholm? Yoohoo? You awake?"

I heard a nice, beautiful voice, though it seemed to be a million miles away from me.

"Wha? Who's that? Chuck? Sonic? Uh…Sally?"

"No. I'm not any of those…hehe…retched things…my sweet."

I then shuddered, trying to think of who it was….

Then even though the voice clearly knew I was suffering from being in a mental battle with Julian, all those years, they decided to torment me some more…

"GWEN ACORN! WAKE UP NOW! I've come to give you your orders for the day, so…GET UP!"

I bolted out of the bed, and stood rigid at the end of it; arms straight to my sides.

"YES SIR! WHAT IS YOU WANT SIR?"

The person, whom I had assumed was Dr. Robotnik, was then rolling on the floor in laughter!

"Oh, my, my goodness! She-She fell for it! She fell for it! Did'ja get it on tape, Tails?"

'Tails? Isn't he-wasn't he the small fox with…with the two tails? Sonic's best friend?' I thought, opening my eyes and then letting them adjust to the surroundings…

I saw Sonic lying on the ground, roaring with laughter. That got me so livid!

"MAURICE HEDGEHOG!" I yelled at him, "I cannot believe what you've done! I am so angry at you!"

I was panting, and my breath started to come in shuddering gasps.

"You are going to be in such trouble! When I'm done wi-gasp-When I'm-gasp- Oh, my!"

I collapse onto the floor and grasp my chest, feeling my heart go, 'thump, whack! Thump, thump, whack!'

"Something is…is wrong…go…gasp…and get…Sir Charles, Maurice!"

**(Very short pause)**

"I think…I'm having…a heart attack!"

Tails then helped me to sit up on the floor, and Sonic ran to go and get Dulcy- Uncle Chuck had gone back to Robotropolis yesterday- then he ran and told Sally what had happened.

I hear footsteps running, coming inside the hut. Then Sally kneels beside me.

" Ms. Spectre! Oh, calm down, please! Calm down…Doctor Quack is on his way! You'll be just fine…now…"

Sally turned on Sonic and Tails-

"You two! How could you do that? Scaring Ms. Chisholm out of her poor mind! Ooh! Just-Just wait outside for Chuck!"

Sonic turned and walked sulkily to the door, grumbling to himself…

"Man…shoot, I-I was just having fun, Sal!"

"Get. Out. Now."

He still looked at her as if she might let him stay…

"Now, Sonic!" she barked out, he then ran full speed out of there…

Sally then looked at Tails, who then proceeded to bow his head in shame…he was also tracing circles in the floor with his foot…

"Do I have to go too, Aunt Sally?"

"Yes, you have to as well, Tails. Please leave now…she needs to at least have some quiet before the doctor comes…"

He then left, closing the door behind him.

I slumped against the bed, still breathing heavily, my hand immediately rested on the large bulge underneath my trench coat.

'That did not feel right…' I thought, even though many thoughts were racing in my mind as well…

Sally then grasped my hand and asked gently, "Are you alright now? You-you just seemed to get overheated maybe…"

Her words trailed off, and she looked towards the door…it was now open.

'What the crap?' those words ran through my mind…

There was a very tall, and large, bright yellow duck-standing in the doorway, wearing a white lab jacket, and carrying a large black bag at his right side…who was he?

"Oh, Doctor Quack! You made it!" Sally had jumped up to greet him in and tell him what had happened…

"Oh, no need, no need. Sonic told me everything outside…Hmm, hokay…so she is the patient?"

"Uh-huh…yeah."

"Good."

He then came over and propped me into a sitting position, and proceeded with the evaluation…

"Hokay, take a deep breath in…and let it out, good! Again, great. Well, Ms., uh…what's your name?"

"Chisholm Specter, sir."

"Thank you…Chisholm."

The Doctor glanced down and noticed the way I was sitting…it seemed odd to him…

"Um, will you please clear the room completely, Sally? This is gonna be, uh, patient to doctor."

Sally then left the room, making sure that nobody else was in fact, still in the room.

"Uh, thanks." The good Doc. started to open my trench coat, and then placed one hand behind my back and lowered me to the floor.

When I was laying flat on the ground, my breath was caught in my throat…my stomach had risen about eight-to-nine inches higher, and then it was last night! I gasped, and so did the Doctor, then he chuckled softly and laid his hand delicately on my immense belly, and said, "Well, I think you are going to be a mother, Ms. Chisholm. Hmm…who is the lucky father?"

I thought about that question for awhile, and sat back up. "Sir Charles, I think."

Then suddenly as if dam gates were broken, a wave of thoughts came forth…I've remembered what has happened to me! I start to tell the Doctor what has happened to me, my mouth is going almost as fast as Sonic can run!

"I must have been in a state of suspended animation for about ten or eleven years, Doctor Quack…So I must have----if a pregnant woman is placed under suspended animation, then their unborn baby would be halted in growth, too!"

My eyes grew large…I've realized what has happened now… turn and look at Doctor Quack with a puzzled look on my face…

"Oh, my. That would mean…"

Before I could get another word out of my mouth, I heard a great shout of "Coming down!" from the skies! Then Quack stood up, grabbed my hand, and said, to me, "Dulcy's gonna crash! We've gotta get out of here!"

We ran outside, and I leaned against a tree catching my breath, once we were out of danger's path.

Charles jumped off Dulcy's back and ran into the clearing. "Is everyone alright? Oh, dear…"

Sally's hut had been demolished. It was now in splinters on the ground, hardly anything was left of it. I quickly wrapped my trench coat around my waist again, and walked toward the wreckage. Antoine, the coyote, followed me, and looked nervously around.

"Zis was not Sonique's hut, is it?"

I glanced at him; he was starting to act oddly… But I'd better tell him anyway.

"No. It was Sally's. What's the problem, 'Twan?"

"Sonique had to stay in ma house, in tha winteer. I was going, ah…inzane, and crazzyee! He was such a fuel!"

I noticed that he had a much thicker accent then Ms. Rabbot even…he was so hard to understand when he talked…but I decided not to say anything to him…it was hard enough now…

"Oh, my. Well…Sonic still has his house, so it's alright. Um, Sally can stay with me in a guest hut, if that's ok with her, of course."

Sally perked up and looked at me, then she said, "I'll stay with Bunnie, if-huh?"

Doctor Quack quickly whispered something in her ear, and while he was whispering…her eyes traveled to me and got bigger as if what he had said astonished her!

"Dear! Well, I guess I should stay with Chisholm. And Bunnie can come as well. It'll be like a big sleepover! Is that all right, Chisholm? Chisholm?"

Sally looked around and I was out of sight, I had fled to the Lake of Power Rings. I sat at the water's edge, dangling my feet in it.

"Doc must have told her I was pregnant! Ohh! I am going to hurt him!"

I was talking aloud with myself. Then I saw that my concealment spell was wearing further off, my stomach was growing larger. And on top of that my headband was missing! So I couldn't even re-cast the spell.

"Great. I'm eight months pregnant and it's gonna show."

I lay on the sand watching my stomach grow larger and larger…in almost ten minutes from the time I got to the lake, till the time I've laid down…my stomach has grown to the full eight months…very cumbersome right now…

I sat there continuing to fuss at myself as well as enjoy and remember times I spent at this lake…years ago. I never heard them come into the bushes and around me…

They heard everything that I said. Chuck gasped when he heard what I had said.

"She-She was pregnant? She had never told me. But why? Why would she keep that to herself? I am her husband…why?"

He looked at Doctor Quack, sadly as if he could answer it.

After sitting there at the lake for a short while, I decided to get up and walk back to the village… bad idea. My center of gravity was skewed badly-I ended up falling into the lake before I could stop myself…

Charles then leapt in and pulled me out of there before I drowned…or worse. As I lay on the shore, the good Doctor told everyone what had happened to me. He told them how Julian must've captured me before Charles and placed me under suspended animation.

I don't remember what he said exactly, for I was still semi-conscious. By the time I caught my breath, I sat up and wrapped my wet trench coat around me. I was shivering greatly. Sally came over and kneeled in front of me, and then simply looked. This started to aggravate me greatly.

"What are you doing? Why must you stare at me? Have I…hurt you in some way?"

She shifted uncomfortably on her knees, as I leaned against the tree behind me. She then sighed, and started to speak,

"You haven't hurt us, at all. Um, Mrs. Chisholm? Ahh, w-when are you going to have the baby?"

I thought about it, "Well, if I am remembering right- I think maybe in a couple of months, actually!"

Her face lit up…she was incredibly happy now…

"Really? Oh, wow…May I try to feel the baby move, Mrs. Chisholm?"

"Perhaps."

Then I looked out to the lake…soaking in its vast appearance…and getting very scared at it…

"But can we get away from the lake first? I cannot swim, and I get anxious around deep water. Plus…I've had my dip of the day. I'd honestly rather not have another. May we _please_ get to the guest hut?"

All of us then left the lake and proceeded to the dining hall, for it was time for supper.

After supper was done, Charles and I walked toward my hut. Charles or 'Uncle Chuck' as everyone seemed to call him, well he seemed upset about something, I could tell.

"Chuck? Sweetheart? What's the matter, is something wrong?"

Charles said nothing, but sighed deeply and motioned for me to sit down beside him on the porch.

"Chisholm? Why did you not come to my nephew's birthday? Where were you?"

It was then my turn to sigh, he felt that I had betrayed him, left him for someone else.

"Charles. I-I did not come to Sonic's birthday. I know that, and I am deeply sorry…I know that we were going to announce our fifth anniversary…and that you were going to unveil your…your? Honey? What wasthe thing that you were going to unveil? I've forgotten what it was."

I smiled coyly, I was trying not to get him angry with me, but instead…I got the opposite reaction from him. He then grasped my hand, looked deep into my eyes, leaned over, and fell, sobbing onto my shoulders. He said nothing, but cried and wept for minutes-but it seemed like hours to me.

Sally and Bunnie decided to spy on Chisholm, they really didn't trust her. They had then found some bushes to hide in.

"How long have they been sitting there?" Sally asked Bunnie. "Not fer long, about 10 minutes, I reckon. Maybe 20." She replied back…

Sonic woke up. He heard someone crying. Making sure Tails was asleep; he slipped out before Tails awoke. He then jogged over to where he saw the girls crouched in the bush, and knelt beside them.

"Yo. What's wrong? Who's crying?"

Bunnie then pointed ahead of him and he then saw his Uncle Chuck drying his eyes on a handkerchief that Chisholm had handed him.

"He's told Chisholm what has happened to her. And he's most likely overwhelmed at the thoughts that, among all of the Mobians, he has-with his creation-the robotisizer- he's hurt the one he loved the most, his wife."

Sonic was astounded, he had never seen his Uncle this distraught, and over a woman he hardly even knew. He himself never remembered seeing her, from anywhere. The three of them then sat and watched Sir Charles and Chisholm kiss, go inside, then close the door.

**Family Ties---Part Three…**

**The Next Morning…**

I woke up enveloped in metal. No. Lying beside metal, but it seemed to be wrapped around me! Ahh! ---Wait. I opened my eyes-I saw Charles beside me, he was softly snoring. I jabbed him---hard. He snorted.

"Huh? Wha-Where is ya? Where am I?"

He seemed to be a bit out of it, so I decided to help him. I leaned over and gave him a hug, despite he was icy cold.

"Charles. You are right here, with your wife, Chisholm. There is nothing to worry about! Nothing at all!"

That seemed to calm him down, good. He reached over and placed a gentle hand onto my stomach.

"How are you feeling, Christy?" (That was his pet name for me…)

I then sat up in bed, and placed my hand there as well. I felt the baby kick around a bit. I smiled warmly and just nodded, "I don't think it could get any better, Charles!"

I then looked at the clock-it said it was 7:30 pm!

"Goodness! How long have we slept? The clock says that it is 7:30 PM, Charles!"

He then got up of off the bed and walked over to the window, and then he opened the shutters.

Bright sunlight pervaded the room and went into every corner, filling the hut with warmth and light. I heard birds chirping and twittering in the trees. I also smelled…Chilidogs? And grits, sausage, and other breakfast smells. But it's 7:30 PM? Charles smelled it too, and then looked at me quizzically, as if to ask 'Why are they making breakfast, if it's 7:30 PM?' I looked back at Charles, and just shrugged my shoulders.

Bunnie was sitting at the breakfast table, picking at a bowl of grits and cheese.

"Where is Sugah-Chuck? Him an' Mrs. Chisholm are supposed to be here now! Where are they?"

Sally shrugged her shoulders, and then looked over to where Sonic and Tails sat. The image that presented itself worried her; Tails was happily eating his chilidogs, while Sonic's sat untouched. It was not like him to ignore his food, even when he was sick.

She went over to where he sat and saw that he was oblivious to his surroundings.

'He probably doesn't even know there is food in front of him' she thought sadly.

Sonic then sighed deeply.

"Is everything alright, Sonic? What's wrong?"

He looked at Sally with sad, red-rimmed eyes, as if he had been crying for quite some time, then he pushed the chilidogs listlessly around with his fingers.

"I-I, ah, ooh!"

His expression turned from sadness to anger quick as a flash. Sally then drew back a bit…this was not like him…

"Why has she come back!"

Sonic then ran his fingers through his quills and stared at Sally. She shook her head, as if to say…'I've no idea why she's come back…don't look at me!'

"Why, that two-timing BITCH!"

He then pounded his fists onto the table so hard and with enough power to send Tail's cup rattling onto the floor, as well as send Antoine's plate flying across the room. Sally stood up and stared at Sonic…he was scaring her now…

Tails started to inch away from his angry hero too-but why was he angry? He decided to try to see what the matter was…

"Sonic? Wha-What's wrong? And what is a "two-timing bitch"? You alright?" Tails' eyes were innocent, he was full of awe and almost fear toward Sonic, but that did not matter right now.

Sally was now glaring at Sonic; she could not believe that he had said that about Ms. Chisholm, that was absolutely degrading!

"Sonic! You know you should not say that! That's very wrong and very mean."

Sonic glared back at her, he had a great and deeply rooted anger for Chisholm.

"Why Sally? Why? She is that you know…she left my Uncle…right there before their anniversary date…I still cannot believe that she would do that to Uncle Chuck…I never want her for my Aunt---NEVER!"

He stood up and started towards the doors at the end of the dining hall. Before Sally can even respond to Sonic's tirade, he has left-gone running through the great forest-like he always does when he gets so livid.

Charles and I had found out that the clock was changed completely around-so instead of it being 7:30 PM. It was actually 7:30AM!

"There Christy, the clock is fixed. Oh! It's time for breakfast. So let's go and get some."

Charles turned and smiled at me, I had already dressed while he was fixing the clock.

As we walked towards the dining hall, I thought I heard someone shouting from inside, calling someone 'two-timing bitch', then Sonic came running full tilt out of the hall, right towards us! He didn't see us, and I wasn't able to move quickly enough.

"Sonny! Watch out!" Charles shouted at Sonic, but he never heard him.

**WHAM!**

Sonic slammed headfirst into Chisholm, sending her sailing backwards into a grove of trees. She hit an enormous oak, and Charles winced when he heard the stomach churning 'crunch' of her legs snapping backwards at the kneecaps. He was absolutely stunned at what he had seen happen.

Chisholm slid down the tree to the ground, unconscious. Sally and Rotor heard Ms. Chisholm's scream and they, along with most of knothole ran to see what the matter was…

To Be Continued…

**Family Ties---Part Four…**

I was slipping in and out of reality, my head swimming around in a sea of nothingness. I've opened my eyes, so why can't I see?

I try to move my legs-and nothing happens. Why?

I am hearing somebody whisper in my ears, "Swe-Ooh-Sweetheart!"

The person is now crying, trying to comfort me, yet heaving sobs cause them not too.

That person now hugs me, I feel cold metal gliding over my soft and warm fur and I hear 'ting, ting-ting' as our metal limbs touch and slide together.

I taste an iron-metallically wave gush into my mouth…its my blood…I'm bleeding.

A trickle of blood mingled with my saliva drips out of my mouth and falls onto the ground, adding but a teaspoon to the ever-growing pool around my legs.

Charles propped Chisholm ever so carefully in his lap. He touches her cheek delicately, and then sees blood pour out of her mouth, only a trickle mind you-but still that means there is internal damage.

He lays her back on the ground, thinking her dead, and glances at Sonic, his eyes burning bright red.

"Sonny…Why? Why did you kill Chisholm! Why…Oh, ho!"

Charles collapses on the ground with his head between his knees, racked with emotion, sobbing and gasping at losing his beloved wife, Chisholm.

Sally had taken Chisholm to the Infirmary. She had not given up on her, like Charles almost did. Chisholm was not going to die!

The med room looked like ER, and Chisholm was attached to every machine they had, so Nicole had to monitor her vitals. Doctor Quack has now come to perform his duties. Chisholm is now knocked out and taken to surgery.

**10 Hours Later…**

"Hoo-Boy, Sally, I've finally stabilized her, bones are set and casted as well, and her robotisized arm is back on-line. It took a long time…but she's alright now."

The Doctor sat down and took a deep sip of his coffee.

Sally didn't seem to even be there, she was more worried about Chisholm's baby…and why Sonic hadn't come out of his room ever since the accident happened about 10 hours ago.

"Hey, Quack? Would you go check to see that Sonic is all right? He hasn't left his room since the accident…I have no clue what he could be doing. I hope he's alright…"

**Sonic's Hut…**

Sonic is lying on his bed, eyes wide open…but never seeing again. Tails is sitting across from him, watching him intently with scared expression, worried that he might be dead.

'He's cut himself.' Tails thought sadly,

'On his arms, and his legs. Real badly. I should go and get help…but Sonic said not to… he…said…'

"Tails, I need to do this…as punishment for what I did…I killed…my aunt…Uncle Chuck's…love."

His thoughts went back to Sonic's well being then,

'But…Sonic…big brother…I've gotta help you…but he said not---he's my big brother! He's risked his life for me…and I'm gonna save him!'

Tails stood up and walked towards the door, but before he could grab onto the doorknob…Sonic lashed out and grabbed him.

"Sonic, what are you doing? I need to go and get Doc---AHHHH!"

Tails was covered in his and Sonic's blood; he had been cut, horribly. A long and jagged wound went across his face, seeping blood with every heartbeat. He sat on the floor, crying partly in pain and partly that it was Sonic…his big brother---had hurt him…

As Sally was walking back to her hut, she was deep in the throes of an internal conflict.

'Why would Sonic do such a thing? He's a little hardheaded sometimes-but to cuss out her name, and then ram her into a grove of trees? That just boggles my mind as to why or even how anybody could do that!'

Sally's thoughts were cut short by somebody's scream. She ran as quickly as her feet could take her, to where she had heard it. She thought to pull Nicole out-no; Nicole was monitoring Chisholm's vitals. She'll have to go this alone. She stepped in front of the hut; it was pretty dark so she wasn't able to make out which hut she had stopped in front of. Sally reached out and opened the door a little, the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

'Something's not right…_this_ is not right!' She thought, so with even higher guard, she continued to open the door.

A sharp smell slammed itself up into her nose.

'I'm smelling…blood! Oh, God! Someone's most likely dead in here!'

She started to back away to the door, until, she thought she-heard something.

"A-Aunt S-S-Sal-Sally?" The voice whispered softly. The person seemed to be in pain, so with a bolstered spirit, she went back inside the hut.

Sally groped around for a flashlight; when she found it, she turned it on.

She had to grab onto the doorframe, so she wouldn't faint from the sight that she saw.

Blood was splattered everywhere, the floors, the walls, and the bed was soaked with it. Sally turned her head, and vomited right outside the door.

Despite all of this, she still went further inside, to where she heard the voice…

As she stepped into another pool pf warm, sticky blood, she noticed two lumps on the floor. Sally knelt beside them and touched one of them with her hand.

A peach, blood covered arm shot out and grabbed her. It pulled her closer to itself and the hand brandished a thin, razor blade! The blade came closer and closer to her face, glinting menacingly

Under the flashlight.

Then as she tried to break free from the tight grip of her captor---Tail's crawled over and broke a vase over the captor's head!

"Are you all right, A-Aunt Sal-Sally?" he gasped, spitting blood.

Sally was stunned, who was my attacker? She inched over and lifted his head-Oh My God… It was - was Sonic! He was Sally's attacker!

She broke down, crying and sobbing. She sat there…and sat there…and then sat there some more. She had sat for 3 hours, contemplating what she had heard and what she had seen.

"But, if Sonic attacked me…maybe he thought…that I was Chisholm! But I'm not robotisized…at all. So why did he attack me? NO! This is the sixth time I've gone over this!" Sally tore at her hair in frustration. "I think I am going crazy Absolutely nuts! Ahhaahoo!"

**Laughing crazily**

"Oh, Yeah! You want me Sonic? You can have me!"

Sally jumped up on top of Sonic, tummy first. Sonic was not dead yet…and he was ready for her…

"Ahh. Ahh. Ooh, oh yeah, Sonic. Come on baby, yeah! Uhh. Uhh. Uuhh. Oh, Sonic…I-I wants…YOU!"

More than blood was pouring in that room, that night, way much more…

**1 Hour, 30 Minutes later…**

"Now where has Sally-girl gone too? It's 10 pm, time for bed!"

Bunnie sat and thought where Sally might be…at Sonic's!

"She's gone to make sure Sugah-Hog's alright!"

She got up off of the bed and walked over to his hut. Whistling a tune, she opened the door and without opening her eyes, leaned in and said, sing-songily-

"Oh, Sally-girl! Sugah-hog! It's time to go to be-ed!"

Nothing answered her, so she walked into the room…it was pitch-dark and she got quiet, and heard---

"Oh, god…Sonic! That was perfect! We need to get Tails cleaned up though. He's looks kinda-hurt and bloody."

Bunnie then heard Sonic-very rough and…wavering kinda, and then he said…

"N-No, Sal. He deserved it, he betrayed me…he went and got you!"

Moonlight poured through the windows, casting an eerie glow over the blood-soaked trio. It also allowed Bunnie to get a clear view---of Sonic strangling Sally! Bunnie was rooted to the spot, but she could still scream…

**Family Ties---Part Five**

Antoine, the French coyote, was sleeping peacefully, until he heard a scream coming from Sonic's hut.

"What iz, Sonique doing overe there? It iz sounding like he iz, iz, killing someone!"

He sat up in bed, and looked out of the window, and saw Bunnie standing in front of the open door to Sonic's hut, yelling her head off.

"Mademoiselle Bunnie! Oh! I've got to save her…but what iz happening overe there? I will go and zee what iz to be going on."

He then got dressed and for extra measure, he slipped a long kitchen knife into his boot. He ran over to Sonic's place, and pulled Bunnie away from the door, then jumped inside the hut yelling,

"Getz away! Away…Huh? What iz wrong, my sweet torte?"

He looked around the darkened hut, wondering why she was screaming.

"I zee non-ting wrong here, my sweetheart…why were you, ah, 'yellowing'?"

Bunnie turned and looked oddly at Antoine, "Um, "yellowing" sugah? Is that what you said?"

He snorted loudly, "Humph! Yezz, I said 'yell-o-ing'. What you were doing. Outside the hut bea-fore I had came…"

She still stared at him, trying to decipher what he said.

He was a bit flustered that she did not understand him.

'Darn. My accent.' He thought,

'She does not know what I am saying! I hate to live with this-this stupid French Accent!'

Bunnie turned back to him, then said,

"'Twan, were you saying, 'yelling'? Is that what you were saying?"

"Yez, that's what I zaid, Bunnie, that's what I zaid…"

Then in Sonic's hut, Sally screeched out into the darkness, to whoever would hear her…

"Sonic! Aiiiyye! Stop! St-ACK-Stop this! Ahh! NO!"

Antoine and Bunnie ran farther inside to find out what was happening…Sally was draped over Tail's limp body…her hands twitching slightly as Sonic continued to squeeze…and squeeze…and squeeze.

He had a crazed look in his eyes, hatred and sadness was there as well. Sonic stared at her, then mockingly,

"I-I'm so sorry, Sonic, but I don't have time tonight…some…squeeze…other…squeeze…time, Sonic! We have a mission…SQUEEZE…tonight, Sonic!"

Then, looking towards the door, Sonic spied Antoine and Bunnie standing there.

"Ant! Bunnie!"

He stood up and Sally's neck slipped out of his hands, and fell, with a soft thud to the floor. Sonic then started to walk, to where the two of them stood,

"What are you two doing here for? This is private! Between Sally and me!"

Then he rushed back to her side, and started to slap Sally's face in vain, to try to revive her.

At that, Antoine sprang over beside Sonic and drew his knife on him…

"You, Sonique, are in trouble for killing…Oh! For killing zee Princess! I should kill you now; if it weren't for our friends…not me mind you…but our other friends. They shall judge you…how do you plead, Sonique?"

Antoine's eyes were blazing…he raised his knife above his head…Sonic was now pleading for his life…And Antoine stopped.

He had heard somebody whisper,

"Please…don't kill Maurice, Ant. Please?"

The person that whispered was Chisholm. She had heard Bunnie's scream and, against Doctor Quack's orders, she went to see what had happened.

"Please, Antoine…don't…the boy is obviously…troubled now…come here, Maurice, come here…it's alright."

Chisholm leaned against the doorframe, tremors visibly racking her body, and Sonic came up crying to her, and she hugged him, and then looked at Antoine with anger in her eyes…

"Antoine, what were you doing with a kitchen knife? About to hurt my nephew!"

She reached out and grabbed the knife from his hands and threw it on the floor.

But she did not hurt him; she only stood there and kept an eye on them. Antoine proceeded to get very angry with her,

"You fuel! He haz killed zee Princess! Look!" he walked over to the doorframe where she stood and felt around for the light switch, then turned it on.

To be continued…

**Family Ties---Part Six**

Harsh, bright light filled the room, and shone into every corner. Chisholm scanned the room, and saw Tails and Sally sitting, completely well in the middle of the room. Tails had a long, white scar running down the side of his face, and Sally was gasping for air, feeling the sides of her neck.

"Haha, hmm...they seem to be perfectly fine, Antoine...though we need to clean up all this...hmm...ketchup off of the floor. Right, Bunnie?"

Bunnie stared at her incredously,

"Ketchup? I-It's ketchup? Wasn't it--wasn't it blood?"

She then walked over and dipped her fingertips into the goopy, sticky, red mess. Bunnie then sniffed it...it was...

"Ketchup!" she exclaimed...

But before she wiped her hand off...she sniffed again, she smelled blood deep underneath, as if it were cloaked by something else. She looked back at Chisholm, she must've found her headband--it's gem was glowing softly now.

"I heard 2 screams --- one from Sally, then one from Bunnie. The doctor was watching me during the first scream, no-he didn't hear it- but I could not leave the room with him in there. Then he left, and I retrieved my headband from the table, and I gathered my energy.

Later that night, I heard Bunnie's scream, and I flew to try to help her. I crept into the room, nd hid in the kitchen watching them.

Then, Antoine leaped into the room, demanding why Sonic killed the Princess --- you --- and then announced that he will be judged.

That was too much for me, so I cast a spell to heal both Tails and yourself and well, I could not clean up the blood, so I cloaked it to smell like...ketchup.

As I explained it to Sally, her eyes were getting larger and when I finished she looked at me oddly, then her hands went to her throat,

"Y-You saved me? But why? Why did you save me?"

I stood up and went to the window and then looked out into the cool, quiet night, just thinking.

"Anzwer heer!" Antoine barked at me, standing up.

I did not want to answer, they would not understand...

"I zaid, anzwer heer, you zee she wants an anzwer!" He came up and touched my shoulder, I turned and looked at him...he stepped back in awe.

I had performed transformation on myself, again. I was now how I looked like before Julian took over--I looked like a female version of Sir Charles-ice blue skin, grayish-white hair swept up into a loose bun, small glasses, and tan dress and boots.

Antoine gasped, he now remembered me truthfully.

"Missus Edge Hog? It waz you? I did not remembering you 'protection form' az you were in!"

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't remember me, Antoine. The last time I was in this form...I think you were 7 years old...before Julian took over...I mean..."

Chisholm then chuckled, her eyes shining brightly,

"...only Sonic, Sally, and Sir Charles knew who I was...even under my triplicate protection...well, Sally knew...and Sonic knew my original protection...Ah, well!"

She then went over and hugged Antoine,

"I'm just so happy to be home!"

Sally looked at Ms. Chisholm Hedgehog carefully...and noticed two things that were different...Ahh; she was not robotisized at all! And neither was she pregnant!

"What's wrong Sally," Chisholm asked, gently.

"Why are you staring at me so weirdly?"

"Where did your child go?" She leaned forward and pressed her hand on my flat nad firm stomach, and gasped, looking upwards into my face.

'And you're not robotisized anymore either! So, what happened?"

I stared at her, and my gray hair fell down, for I had pulled out the two sticks that held my bun up that I normally wore. As I slowly took the time to put my bun back up, I thought about what Sally had said. Sonic seemed to be very interested in my fingers a lot. I stopped and placed my hands in my lap. He came over and gently picked them up...

"Something's wrong with your hands, Aunt Chisholm? Why are they---why are they shaking so hard?"

I took a deep sigh, I hoped I would never encounter this...having to explain what's happening to me as I got---as I am getting older...but I need to anyway...I was going to come around some day...I knew it in the pit of my heart.

"Dear..."

I took a deep breath, preparing me for what I had to say to him...

"Dear, I'm getting older, Maurice...much older...that's why."

Sonic smirked and moved my hands up and down slightly.

"Yeah, Uncle Chuck's getting older too, he's not this bad off, is he?"

Rotor came over and patted Sonic on the shoulder, then sat down cross-legged in front of me, as did everyone else.

'Great...now I'm going to have to explain it to everyone now...might as well...'

"Well...I said I was only 45 years old...and I still am 45, but I am very sick, you see...My hands are shaking...and being imprisoned in Robotnik's headquaters for nearly 12 years to this day...it hasn't been exactly paradise you know...He tortured me, he wanted to know where Knothole was...I never told him...not a peep out of me!"

Sally's eyes got really wide, she never knew that about all of that, that Chisholm had been imprisoned in Robo's HQ...she began to think on how everyone treated her...and how _she_ had acted towards them up till now...

'She must really love us then...she's never said anything to 'Buttnik...after all those years...wow.' Her thoughts focused back towards Chisholm then...

"...He was horrible, how he tortured me..."

She closed her eyes, remembering what pain those memories brought to the surface; she was wringing her hands of it...they were shaking violently now...

"He even once brought Charles into my cell one day...threatening to rip him piece from piece...dismantle him...if I didn't...if I didn't tell him where Knothole was...I almost told that day..."

Tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes; she looked as if she were going to cry now.

"But I resisted, I knew Robotnik would not dismantle Charles...he liked to see him suffer through the day-to-day toil...remind him of how his experimint---the Robotisizer---was turned against him...Though it pained me to se my husband subjected to this malicious, different version of terror...I resisted and held my ground up against Robotnik."

Sonic looked up at me, he was now in my lap...about to go to sleep...I stroked his hair out of his eyes, and rocked him to sleep...I sang a small lullaby to all of them...

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, my little darlings,

May the world hold you tight, and not let you fall,

I hope that the day, the new day arising,

Will give you all love, and not any gall.

Freedom Fighters, Freedom Fighters,

I always will love you; you know that for sure,

Though I may not be here,

Know you this, know you this,

I love you surely, but do not mourn over me..."

It had been a long night. The children fell asleep on the floor around me, after I talked to them about my getting older, and being imprisoned by Robotnik...and then I sang them a lullaby to put them to sleep.

**Family Ties---Part Seven**

Sonic was now in my lap, sleeping peacefully like a newborn child on his mother's chest.

I felt my eyes slipping down…down…down for the very last time.

No! I must let Charles know what's happened…the truth. I used a bit of my last power to get paper and pen from across the room. And I proceeded to write Charles and the children a good-bye letter.

Dear Charles,

This is Chisholm. I am in my real form now, as you shall see. I am not pregnant. Nor am I robotisized, at all. That was in my 'protection form' so less people would actually mess with me. I am really sorry…I will most likely be gone but the time you get back…arouse the children and console Sonic-he will need it, badly. Tell Sally-No, ask her to forgive me-_I_ caused Sonic to do that-I had unlocked his real emotions when I came near Knothole------I never knew he would do though…I am---losing my----power. I love you Charles…I love you. Though know you this…I will wait for you…I will be waiting for you.

Chisholm Hedgehog

Chisholm put down the pen and folded the letter, then placed it beside the pen on the small table beside her. Then she let herself drift, off up into the heavens to join those who have gone before her…

Charles came down off of Dulcy's back and then thanked her. He thought it was too quiet around Knothole, way too quiet…He then opened the door to Chisholm's hut and saw her, asleep, in a large, soft, chair,

'Hmm, that's just like Christy…' He thought.

Charles spied a letter on the small table beside the chair, He picked it up, and it said

"To: Charles H."

He then started to read it, his eyes filled with tears as he finished. Then he leaned over and felt for Chisholm's pulse…there was none.

He started to weep and then woke the children, as she had requested. He told them what had happened, and Bunnie, then she started to wail.

"Why would she leave us leave us like that?" Sonic asked, deeply distressed, "Why did she go?"

Sally stared at Chisholm's body-it was now laying on Doctor Quack's table, ready to be wrapped in linen and be buried-she reached over and touched it's cold cheek----for she had never touched the dead before…then she recoiled in dire fear.

Charles just sat there in disbelief…Chisholm was dead-gone forever…she had once said to him,

'If one of us dies before the other one does-we'll wait for each other…right?'

'Yes….' He thought gloomily…'I hope you'll wait for me, cause I cannot wait for you…'

(**5 days later**…)

Dr. Robotnik sat in his large throne, brooding.

"SNIVELY!" his large deep voice boomed across the room. His nephew, Snivley, came up to up to his uncle, and meekly asked,

"What is y-you want, Sir?"

"I have not seen the worker-bot, Sir Charles…See what's happened to him…NOW!"

Snivley ran over to the computer, and began typing in a long code, searching for Charles…the computer could not find him…

Charles laid down on his make-shift bed…his motor-drive that served as his heart, was slowing down…. his breathing ceased to shallowness…he whispered with his last, rasping breath---

"I'm coming Christy…. you don't have to wait…anymore."

On September 24, 3335, at 10:46 pm, Sir Charles Alan Hedgehog left this world…

P.S.---2 days later, Dulcy came to pick up Charles so she could bring him to Knothole, he was needed there. She found him, dead, his body rusted slightly. He was brought back to Knothole, and he was buried beside Chisholm, his long-lost, true love…


End file.
